User talk:Referencer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Stunting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Top of Tree (Sidewinder) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matortheeternal (Talk) 21:48, June 19, 2011 Good job so far! Good job so far. I've seen all the map pages you've made and I'm just fixing a few code errors in them and such. If you're using the rich text editor I'd suggest you switch to the code editor. Go to -> Editing and uncheck the "Enable Rich Text Editor" box. The reason I'd suggest you do this is it will help you troubleshoot and fix wiki code, and because the Rich Text Editor is really ineffective. Other than that we should discuss what else we want to add to the map pages. Look at the map pages on halopedian.com and see if you can get some ideas: http://www.halopedian.com/Blood_Gulch Another discussion we should have is what purpose should map pages serve here on the Halo Stunting Wiki? How much general information do we want to include on them? Because halopedia/halo.wikia.com already has all the basic/general information, should we focus more on tricking/glitching related information? Some stuff to think about! Matortheeternal 02:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Regarding YouTube Videos Embedding videos into articles tends to be ugly. I'd suggest that for videos you use the format found here: Hog Nose Balance#Video tutorials. Matortheeternal 18:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I realized that afterwards. The videos were so laggy. I decided that it would be better to take them down and wait to see what you said. Thanks for the format. I would have had no idea.Referencer 21:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you betcha! :] And thanks for helping out so much so far, I hope you can stay active and keep helping out around here! This place could use some attention. If there's anything you need shoot me a note on my talk page. Matortheeternal 03:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) All recent edits All recent edits are looking good! Keep up the good work, I'm really enjoying the help. I can't thank you enough. And the videos - they aren't that bad! (That's a great compliment coming from me, :P ) Matortheeternal 20:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks. It's nice to know my efforts aren't going unnoticed. I enjoy this wiki because not only am I learning how to do the basics of wikia coding, but I'm learning some Halo stunts I never really tried. I don't know if you know this, but I have actually never played the Halo 1 multiplayer before getting a download for it on PC. So I'm not really a "stunter", but I can do some of the basic ones so far. I can do most of the stunts after a little trying, but some of the complex ones like the ghost shrooms I just don't get how it happens or how do it, and I don't know of many stunts in general. Could you make more stunt articles and give a decent description on how to do it, then I will pick up from there? Sorry, but I am completely new to Halo 1 multiplayer. Referencer 04:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear that it's assisting you in learning stunts. That is, after all, one of its primary purposes. I didn't exactly know the extent of your background in Halo 1, but I figured it wouldn't be much. If you would have done Halo 1 stunts in the past I probably would have heard of you, so I figured you were a Halo 2/3/R jumper/tricker. I can explain Ghost Shrooms for you, or even walk you through how to do them ingame, if you're interested. I do need to make some more articles, I'll try to get on that in the next three days. I tend to work on my projects in "bursts", this being one of them. I have so many that I can't focus on all of them at the same time, it just doesn't really work. I'll try to give the wiki a bit of attention here in the next three days. :) No need to apologize! If you have Cracked Custom Edition I'd be willing to show you some of the stuff you're having trouble with ingame, if you're interested. Matortheeternal 14:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Two notes # Wikis automatically redirect variations of words to their proper page. E.g. Ledging will/should direct to the same page as Ledging. So changing the former to the latter is unnecessary. If in any situation the former does not direct to the same page as the latter a redirect page can be created easily in short time. # I do not consider it necessary to tell players to get certain items in the tutorial section for a stunt. While they may not have such items when starting the stunt, it is expected that they read the tutorial all the way through before attempting the stunt. This should inform them of what items they'll need indirectly through instructions that involve them. They should be able to get what items they may need to pull off of a stunt without being told to do so. (If we decide to tell them to do so, we might as well start telling them where the items are as well. This isn't feasible to do in every article, and is extremely redundant. We should try to cut out and remove such excess.) Just for future reference. Sorry if I didn't comment on this earlier, but I didn't fully realize what edits you were making at first. I check the wiki two/three times a day and I've been reviewing everything you do. Most stuff looks good! Those notes should help you, you can continue if you truly wish to, but I may decide to overwrite such edits in the future when I change those sections of the article next. Also, I'm finishing up my e-mail exchange with Rockslider right now. Hopefully I'll get his response to my last e-mail here soon so I can post the entirety of our discussion in a Blog/Forum post here on the wiki. From there I'll be establishing a course of action for us to follow for continued improvement/expansion of the wiki. Matortheeternal 17:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. I just thought it wasn't as clear as it could have been. Ill go back and change the redundancy. I changed the links because I wasn't sure how it would redirect or how I could make it redirect, so I thought that was the only way to make them all go to the same page. What I've been doing is just going through random article button and changing anything that I see fit to change. I've seen it on the Wiki before, but could you explain how to make a link in an article go to a page on another wiki? For example, on the Stunt article on this wiki, there is a link to halo.wikia.com's article about the Halo 3 campaign level "The Covenant". I couldn't figure out how to link them. And a little off-topic, how are you enjoying your new Xbox?Referencer 17:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :No need to apologize my friend! You weren't aware and you had good intentions, there is no mistake on your part. If anyone is at fault, it would be me for not explaining in detail the current state of the wiki. However, I would still like to do that, if you are interested. But I don't really feel I can adequately explain things in a post. If you have any IM client I can message you on that. The random article button is a good way to find articles that need work. That's a great way to go about doing things. However, you could also consider looking at and attacking the pages in a more orderly fashion (you might even copy paste all the pages from Special:AllPages into a word document and strikethrough the pages you've already updated, updating the word document as you edit.) Just an idea, it might work for you, it might not. Linking to an article on another wiki was tough for me to get too. Here's how it works. w:c:halo:stunt Now I'll break this down into portions. The w:c: portion of the code tells the wiki that you're linking to a page in another wiki in the wikia database. There may be other codes here you can use to say... link to wikipedia itself, which isn't affiliated with wikia. Next, the halo portion of the code is referring to the wiki you're linking to. E.g., if I wanted to link to a page on the transformers wiki I could have Optimus Prime (G1), which outputs to Optimus Prime (G1). The last portion of the code is the name of the article on the other wiki. I haven't been enjoying my new xbox much because I don't really have any games for it yet. I've been trying to get a good deal on Halo: Reach through Best Buy by getting a pre-owned copy for $35, but it isn't coming available. They told me it would be available by 7/5, and it's on their site as "coming soon", but it still isn't. Kinda pisses me off, because it's holding me up. Matortheeternal 15:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) About the IMing, you have me as a contact on Windows messenger, but I rarely get on that, i only use it as an email. But, if you need to talk to me, see if I'm online on Jumprs, send me a PM there about getting on Messenger, and I'll get online to talk.Referencer 06:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Halo (PC) You're using Category:Halo (PC) improperly. This is only for articles of stunts/poi that only exist on Halo PC, which don't exist on xbox. E.g., for the POI article Dark Small Pillar (Blood Gulch) the category should be Halo: Combat Evolved, as that same pillar exists on all versions of Halo: Combat Evolved. Matortheeternal 16:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to fix those. Thanks. Referencer 17:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) More notes Excellent job again. You're doing wonderfully. I have a few more notes for you: #Don't make links from headers. A header, e.g. Hog Turret Bump should be left unlinked. So these would be wrong: Hog Turret Bump and Hog Turret Bump Try to still do that linking from somewhere else in the article. We can also consider linking to the general technique page associated with a method to reproduce a certain stunt through some sort of notice we put at the very beginning of the explanation of each method. E.g. Hog Turret Bump This method involves using a basic technique, the Hog Turret Bump. (although we may want to remove the soon-to-be-unnecessary modifier basic, perhaps replacing it with "common" or a similar adjective.) #Keep in mind that all stunt types and subtypes will have their own separate pages soon. That means that explosion launching, warp launching, respawn launches, vehicles insides, actor insides, etc. will all have their own pages. Text in articles that refer to these should be linked to these articles, not to the main stunt type article. E.g. explosion launches, not explosion launches. #Make sure you check out what I've added on some articles talk pages. There is some important information there that you should read. You can see where I've added stuff in or for talk pages specifically, here. #Keep up the good work! And check out to see what pages you can make next! Matortheeternal 22:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC)